


Albus Potter and the Changing Seasons

by PsychicBananaSplit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter-centric, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Kinda, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Original Character(s), POV Albus Severus Potter, hufflepuff original character, i mean there's no time travel it's not an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicBananaSplit/pseuds/PsychicBananaSplit
Summary: “This year went by so fast, it still feels like autumn instead of springtime.”Excerpts from the most important and memorable moments throughout Albus Severus Potter’s life.





	Albus Potter and the Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> i, of course, didn't like the cursed child, so i fixed it. but the first oopsie that i think should be put into consideration is that it wasn't a harry potter book. the main characters weren't harry, hermione and ron; they were albus and scorpius. so it wasn't a harry potter book. i also didn't like the time travel concept. i mean...why.  
i don't claim to be better at writing than the original authors, i just think this is a path they could've taken but was severely neglected and overlooked.

_ “Whether you are a Gryffindor, Slytherin, or something else entirely, you will always be my son. First and foremost. Nothing will change that.” _

Albus replayed those last words from his dad. He was tempted to ask,  _ Really? You would really accept a Slytherin as a son?  _ before he left, but his throat was too choked up to do nothing more than nod and hug him goodbye. His feet felt like lead as they dragged up the steps, and his head was full of cotton. 

The hall in the train was tightly congested, flooding with scattered first years gathering the rest of their confidence before it all gets thrown out the window. They were all talking, but Albus couldn’t register it. The voices seemed strangely muffled. His white-knuckled grip on his suitcase became tighter, and he trudged through the crowd to a, disappointingly, most likely full compartment.

He caught a flash of bright hair and whipped his head around to come face-to-face with Malfoy. Albus is trapped under his eyes, and Scorpius looks akin to a deer in headlights. The gray irises dart to the side before he mutters a quiet  _ sorry  _ and slides away. He still stares in that direction after he’s gone.

A hand slammed on Albus’ shoulder. “Al! Thank Merlin, I found you! Come in, we have room.” Rose pulled him and his luggage in, huffing out a breath as she heaved it onto the racks above the seats. She nodded her head towards the students sitting to the side. “Mary, Theresa. They’re second years.” The twins both wave with likable eyes and straight, dark brown hair. “And there’s Oliver,” Rose finished, sitting down by her friends. Oliver sheepishly waves and smiles behind his curly hair, black eyes bright. Albus grins. 

“Hi. I’m Albus.” He takes his place next to the shy kid and marvels at the chocolate frog crawling on the window. Mary--or Theresa--yelps when the frog jumps at them. Oliver giggles.

Albus looks out the window at his parents. It’s kinda hard to miss them; his dad dressed in a formal suit-and-tie, his mother with gleaming cinnamon hair. While she was trying to pry a no-doubt complaining Lily off her arms and waving James goodbye, he was staring at Albus, smiling reassuringly.  _ You will always be my son.  _

Albus smiled back, and as the train was rolling away, he turned to Rose, stroking his owl’s feathers carefully. She looked at him again. “Here’s to a great first year, Al.”

He nodded. Oliver told a joke of some kind and the compartment erupted in laughter. 

_ Nothing will change that. _

The ride would have been an average, your every day train ride, if not for the constant nagging in the back of his mind that this year won’t, in fact, be great. The trolley witch limped by, asking them if they wanted any sweets, and Rose, in turn, bought as many as she could before she had to come to terms that her mother would not want her to spend her savings on.

Which was after she had spent all of her savings.

“Albus, what am I gonna  _ do.”  _ She drawled, the half of a licorice rope sticking out of her mouth bouncing around as she shook her head. “I’m gonna be in  _ so much trouble.” _

Albus scoffed. Her fluffy, red-brown mop spilled on his shoulder as she laid her head on it. “Surely, it’s not that bad. Merlin, you couldn’t have spent  _ all  _ your savings on candy.” Rose lifted her head. Albus’ eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Really? I mean, Merlin-”

“What. You thought I was  _ smart?  _ Ha!” She jumped to her feet and pointed at him with flare. Oliver couldn’t breathe, he was laughing so much, and Theresa was trying to calm down Mary with her own giggles pouring out. “You were fooled!”

“Oh my, I, I can’t,” Oliver spurted out. “You, wait, you- you thought that Rose  _ wouldn’t  _ do that?! Hahaha, wowie, haha, well,” he laughed.

Albus chuckled.

He was already filled with jitters since the moment he stepped on the platform, so when the train rolled to a stop, he was immediately on his feet. It never felt worse to walk in that moment, and his suitcase seemed ten pounds heavier than it was when he picked it up last. His cousin and the twins seemed alright, although the latter were both second years and knew what was going to happen. 

Really, it wasn’t like Albus  _ didn’t  _ know what was going to happen, he just had a general idea. Drop off the luggage, ride the boats, get sorted into your house. Easy enough.

Well, just about the hardest thing that a person like, oh, Albus, can do. 

“Hey,” Rose said, nudging his shoulder. Mary and Theresa both were lined up with Oliver to file out of the compartment. “Get outta your head. It’s gonna be a great year, right?”

Albus smiled nervously. “Yeah. Totally.”

Hagrid was lumbering around the kids, picking suitcases up and over his head like they were nothing more than empty boxes. His Care of Magical Creatures apprentice was doing her best to haul the luggage into the cart meant to ship it all to the school, but the tower was getting higher and higher and eventually she just quit and sparked conversations with the students interested in hippogriffs and centaurs and thestrals.  _ We don’t even know half of it all,  _ Albus realized. 

“Albus Severus Potter, now, isn’ it great to see a familiar face, eh?” Hagrid bent down and lifted his suitcase to put it atop the pile. Albus grinned.

“It sure is, Hagrid,” he said. The groundskeeper clapped a giant hand on his back and pulled him closer for a hug. 

“Now, I knew you when you was a young little sprite, and you know what? Yer gonna do, and be, great things, Albus Potter. Yer a brilliant kid.” He beamed down at him past his bushy beard and shrugged. “Whatever house yer in. Alright? Alright.” Hagrid patted his back twice more before moving on to the small number of students left. 

Rose was hugging her second year friends goodbye as Oliver awkwardly stood by her. Once they were done with their farewells, the trio trotted down a hill to the shore of the Black Lake, boats bobbing in the water with orange lanterns glowing on their stern, tied to the docks. The numerous pack of kids grew larger before Hagrid stepped in.

“Alright, young-uns, listen up!” He boomed, unnecessarily scaring a few of the children before apologizing to a few in the front and continuing, “The boats’ll steer and run by themselves, so you don’ have to do nothin’. Just sit still, don’t rock ‘em, and don’ stick yer hands out into the water. Ok? Ok, now, three to four on each. It’s alright, don’ be shy!”

Rose rushed to the mast and plopped herself down. Oliver shakily stepped on with Albus. He looked out over the water to see the reflection of Hogwarts in the distance, windows glowing golden orange and lanterns gliding lazily through the sky.

His dad said that they didn’t have lanterns when he went to school, but going inside made up for it. From the stories he’d been told, Albus can’t even imagine all that could be in there.

_ It’s gonna be a great year. I know it. _


End file.
